Talk:Den Den Mushi
What about the children's song Den Den Mushi Mushi Katatsumuri? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VT82cHaCm-w 14:25, May 26, 2010 (UTC)anon Trivia Wait so let me get this straight. In the trivia when it talks about the Den Den Mushi appearing in Bleach, does it mean the actual "snail-phone" appeared? If it's just the word, there is no need to make it into trivia because Den Den Mushi literally means snail. 21:37, May 16, 2011 (UTC) The actual Den Den Mushi did not appear in the episode, just the word. However, the sub groups provided the reference that Den Den Mushi = One Piece easter egg, like a necessary info to understand what's going on. On top of that, on the article itself it states that it literally means "electric transmission bug" - I don't know any other electric transmission bugs outside of One Piece. 21:48, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Jinbe's right, I looked around and couldn't find anything else about bug-based communication devices, let alone snails. Besides, although a bit more direct, we did put outside references to Luffy and the Straw Hat jolly roger in their trivia sections, the same should be done here. 22:02, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Okay I'll check out the subs but just to make this clear, Den Den Mushi (電伝虫) is a pun with the Den Den Mushi (でんでん虫) that plain means "snail". Isn't it somewhere in this article? (maybe not...) I'm 90% sure if you use a translator and translate the 2nd Den Den Mushi I put in japanese (でんでん虫) it will come out as "snail". Confirm with Klobis if you'd like. 22:18, May 16, 2011 (UTC) I wouldn't put so much effort into it (yet), we are not even sure if trivia like this will be kept when the current discussion is over. 22:25, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Well uh, here I go! (check the episode) 22:27, May 16, 2011 (UTC) I ran the translations through a translator, the first one came up as "electronic transmission insect" while the other came up as den den mushi. I guess dictionary is only good with one type of Japanese, lol. 22:29, May 16, 2011 (UTC) @DP: What kind of bizarre translator did you use? XD or did you type in the wrong den den mushi? Oh, never mind. Use babylon if you really need to check. And only look up でんでん虫. @Everyone: I checked; this is an editor's mistake. There is no way to indicate if he means "snail" or "electronic transmission insect", plus snail is a common "kid's word". The translator probably didn't know what Den Den Mushi actually means since there are like 10 ways to say "snail" and he probably was used to seeing Den Den Mushi from One Piece taking the fact that he is a translator. ^^ 22:43, May 16, 2011 (UTC) You're talking about the Bleach chapter here, right? Could you provide a link for that chapter, please? 22:49, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and I used dictionary.com for the translation, btw. 22:51, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Actually, it's an episode. I think the Den Den Mushi part is a filler, but if you want to check, the episode is here and the part starts around 6:34. 22:57, May 16, 2011 (UTC) in the episode linked above, the subtitles says "New letter, D, like in Den Den mushi. So it should still be noticed, since the D, as we all know, is a symbolic letter in One Piece! randomdude 00:31, June 7, 2011 That's just a coincidence. If it were Ken Ken Mushi, the guy would have said K, it's that simple. There is no connection. 23:21, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Den Den Mushi under the sea At the end of chapter 641 I saw fukaboshi holding a den den mushi in open water, did I see wrong or doesn't it mean that a den den mushi can survive (and works) under the sea and at the depth of 10.000 meters? Damn, they are pretty strong, I guess so. Fukaboshi and Luffy are using them underwater, and Fukaboshi is most likely using it outside a bubble, so yeah. Pacifista15|Talk|12:42 5/Oct/2011 UTC Yeah he holds it in the water, outside the bubble. Waves Are they working by using psychic waves? Since the white den den mushi send out psychic waves to disturb the communications, is it correct to assume that they talk each other using psychic waves too? No, they communicate using electrical signals. Since their range is more or less global, the phone number allows for one snail to lock onto the other. All Den Den Mushi naturally emit electrical signals, it's only when people add receivers and stuff to them that they become usable. Each signal must be unique, kind of like how no two phone numbers are the same. Then there are the baby Den Den Mushi who's range is fairly limited, like that of a walkie talkie or some other kind of shortwave radio. The ones like the black and white Den Den Mushi are unique in that they don't emit communication signals, but rather tapping and jamming signals, respectively. 14:47, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Personalized Den Den Mushi I'm getting a bit sick of this. I left a message on Genocyber's talk page to try an resolve the matter, but surprise surprise no response. The way Den Den Mushi work is that the person who owns it usually decorates it in some way that fits their appearance (Kuma's glasses, Disco's flowers, Kalifa's fishnets, Doflamingo's shades are the best examples), while the DDM's facial expressions reflect those of the person on the other end of the of the line (Doflamingo's eyes, Ivankov's eyes, Bentham's exaggerated mannerisms, Sanji's swirls, Rob Lucci's eyebrows). At the moment, the DDMs are organized inconsistently, saying that they're personalized according to either the person who owns them, or the person on the other end of the line, with no rhyme or reason as to which it should be. Here's a table that has the Owner / Person on the other end of the line / Extra Notes for all the DDMs currently listed. The links in the first column go directly to the relevant picture, in case extra ones get added in later on and mess up the order. At the moment, some are listed according to owner, some according to person speaking. If we're going to be consistent, we should probably just list them according to their owner. I recommend putting the person speaking as well, especially given that some of the are particularly distinctive and it doesn't take much space to do so, but Genocyber has repeatedly undone my edits. 06:55, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Of course, you're right. Everything should be listed. At the moment, Genocyber seems to have adopted a "XXX's personalized Den Den Mushi" format, which is ambiguous and simply wrong either way: "Galdino's personalized Den Den Mushi" is actually Crocodile speaking through Galdino's DDM, whereas "Doflamingo's personalized Den Den Mushi" is actually Doflamingo speaking through Disco's DDM. So much for consistency! Genocyber nonetheless did a great work uploading all these pictures. I don't really get why he doesn't want them to be labeled properly. Agreed. Both people should mentioned in the captions. Also, should we say if nobody is talking though the DDM as well? 12:23, October 7, 2012 (UTC) I really don't think we need the extra details about who is talking through it. It should just be who it belongs to. The extra info isn't needed and just clutters everything. Genocyber (talk) 22:01, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Gallery Okay, this is starting to get crazy. I propose we make an extra tab for the Gallery, sorting it by factions (Pirates, Marines, Others...) 08:34, October 8, 2012 (UTC) The page is not that long; no need for a tab IMO. But yeah, we should make a proper section about "personalized" DDMs—and decide what "personalized" means in the meantime. I was going to suggest the tab as well, now that the gallery takes up half the page. I'm not sure how many there are left to find, but I've tried to avoid ones that are too generic. If you feel some shouldn't be there, then feel free to say which ones. 10:36, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Personalized DDM on Other Pages I think since so many images are being found, we should keep the images of "personalized" DDM on this page, and NOT have them in the characters' galleries. I'm ok with having this gallery being quite large, but I see no need to have the pictures of DDM on the characters' pages, as they aren't pictures of the characters. 16:12, October 8, 2012 (UTC) I agree, except for one extenuating circumstance, and that is for people who have not actually appeared but have had some of their appearance known due to a DDM. Right now, the only example is Blackbeard, but there could easily be others in the future. 14:32, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Leave them in the characters' pages. 14:43, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Why, Staw? 03:57, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Give a reason, not just a statement. 04:11, September 19, 2013 (UTC) What DP said. And if I might add Big Mom along with Blackbeard, because her face hasn't been fully shown yet too. So are Big Mom and Blackbeard the only two? 10:49, September 19, 2013 (UTC) What DP said is fine, but what's so different about Blackbeard? We've seen him before. 13:26, September 19, 2013 (UTC) The DDM foreshadows the way BB arranges his beard after the timeskip. That's the difference. Apparently, Blackbeard has grown a beard. 13:29, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Well, he had the beard before at Marineford, but I guess the fact that it's long enough to braid now is important enough. 13:37, September 19, 2013 (UTC) We keep the different weapons or clothing a character uses in their gallery, why not the DDMs. The personalized ones are essentially just accesories. 14:08, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Because it's more organized this way, Panda. 14:21, September 19, 2013 (UTC) It really isn't. 10:03, September 20, 2013 (UTC) How is it not? 10:08, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Ok this is actually pretty ridiculous. Most characters that have a personalized DDM have no mention of it whatsoever on their page, neither a ref with a link or a picture. Picture this scenario: You're relatively new to one piece and you're watching the Sabaody Arc. So you see Kizaru talking on his Black DDM and wanna try to look up what it is. So you go on the wiki, thinking that this ought to be an easy search, you search for the DDM on kizarus page. Nope. nothing there. 11:10, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Yup, I'm actually retarded. 11:13, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Lol. 11:16, September 20, 2013 (UTC) This is resolved? Panda and Staw still seem to be in a disagreement, though. 03:46, September 24, 2013 (UTC) :Panda struck out her post, I think we're good. 03:49, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Ok. 03:50, September 24, 2013 (UTC) I'm not completely sure where this goes, but it seems that as of chapter 764, Den Den mushi gain their appearance after they connect. On the last page of the chapter, the Den Den Mushi that Corazon owns seems to be plain until they pick up the call, then it switches to Doffy's features. Just Think (talk) 03:28, October 18, 2014 (UTC) They've always been like that. 04:05, October 18, 2014 (UTC)